Super Rio Jameson 2099: Future Sparks
by Jameson The Phoenix Owl
Summary: it is a sequel for Super Rio Jameson 2099, Jameson 2099 helping out in defeating another of his worst enemies while trying to avoid being killed by an evil supervillain group that is out to kill him.
1. A good start

A week has passed since the incident involving the time-tablet, which was now locked away in a safe location, as Jameson 2099 was busy swinging throughout the futuristic city of Brazil and he was enjoying his time battling criminals as well as protecting the innocent from those that wished to do them harm and he was enjoying his status, though, he made sure to not let it go to his head.

Speaking of which, he was being given new designs for his suits as he needed more protection for when he might come face-to-face with his worst enemies, which includes the sinister sisterhood, with these new and more protective designs being created by his new friend Luiz 2099, a famous scientist with big aims to help those that desperately need protection from criminals trying to harm them.

Luiz 2099 is a bulldog with a love of science as he is constantly experimenting his new designs and he has always looked to improve them, he has worked in his own laboratory that is located in his garage with many special equipment at his disposal as he planned on continuing his important work while knowing the risks that his experiments poses to both himself and his patients.

His lab partner is a female Blue Jay called Kandelyce "KJ" Chanterelle Clark 2099, she's a three feet tall blue jay with a white chest, black beak, long wings with sharp, white wingtips. She usually carries 2 bows and 18 arrows on her back, just like Hunger Games. KJ has sapphire blue eyes that can change colours. She wears a purple headband with a small, yellow flower.

KJ 2099 has been Luiz's lab partner ever since she was offered an apprenticeship by Luiz 2099, himself, with the offer being something that she couldn't refuse as she has spent much of her time helping out with her boss's experiments, despite the dangers that those experiments pose to her and Luiz 2099 while entering a relationship with her boyfriend, Nico 2099.

There is a new police chief in charge with that chief being a female yellow canary called Simone Madelynn Jackson 2099, she's a small, yellow canary with coffee brown eyes, that can change colours depend on her emotions, side bangs falling to her right, sweetheart shaped chest and scissor talons. She wears a hat with flowers and a yellow ribbon, which she wears as a civilian, while she wears the usual police uniform during her job as a police chief.

Simone 2099 is the older twin sister of her twin brother, Nico, along with being the younger sister of their older brothers, Maverick 2099, James 2099, Chris 2099 and Jake 2099, which effectively made Simone the only girl of her family, something that didn't sit well with her at all, though, she tried to get along for the sake of her siblings and family until everything changed when her parents and older brothers were killed.

Today, she is busy trying to gain entry into Nigel 2099's building as the latter's henchmen managed to put up a fight while Simone 2099 was still waiting for reinforcements until Jameson 2099 had finally arrived which greatly encouraged Simone 2099 and her men to keep pushing their attack in their attempts to get Nigel 2099 in prison for good knowing that his days as a crime-boss are over.

"Thanks for coming, Jameson, we can really use your help" said Simone 2099 as she gave an update on the situation. "We are being attacked from those two upper windows, while we are trying to get into the building".

"Sounds like you could use some help, which got me thinking" said Jameson 2099 as he smiled at Simone 2099. "Officer, may I jump in on this?".

"Do your thing, we can hold them off here for now" said Simone 2099 which made Jameson 2099 smile in delight. "You can help us move forward, now let's go".

Jameson 2099 nodded his head in agreement as he quickly made his way towards the two upper windows where he attacked some of Nigel 2099's henchmen before doing the same to the other henchmen while Simone 2099 and her police force began to make their way into the building in search of their target, who was busy watching all of this on his monitor while smirking as he began to delete the files.

Unfortunely for Nigel 2099, his attempt to delete the files was found out by one of the policemen and word quickly reached Jameson 2099 as he began to head towards the control room where he managed to defeat all of the henchmen in the room before managing to prevent the deletion of the files which greatly annoyed Nigel 2099 as he ordered more of his henchmen to attack Jameson 2099.

After preventing the deletion of the files and defeating more of Nigel 2099's henchmen, Jameson 2099 quickly made his way towards Nigel 2099's office while Simone 2099, along with her police force, continued to take down many of the other henchmen, though, they had lost three helicopters in their attempts to try to keep a helicopter from landing on top of Nigel 2099's building, presumably an attempt to rescue Nigel 2099.

Luckily, Jameson 2099 had found his enemy and he managed to defeat him before he left the guy to the local police in the full knowledge that Nigel 2099 is now going to prison while also ignoring the warning that Nigel 2099 gave him, which was about Nigel 2099 being the only one to kept order in the city as he shouted out that in one month everyone will wish to have him back before being sent to jail.


	2. The Devil toxin

While Jameson 2099 had defeated Nigel 2099, a mysterious female rainbow lorikeet was watching the news footage of Nigel 2099 being led into a police vehicle when she was told that her employees have assembled for the meeting between herself and them, which was organised by the female rainbow lorikeet, herself after she had received many complaints from her employees.

The mysterious female rainbow lorikeet only smiled at the prospect as she got up from her chair and she made her way to the meeting while being surrounded by four bodyguards as she arrived at the meeting where she took the time to study her employees before sitting down in her chair while keeping an stern eye on many of her employees that she suspects might be up to something.

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen, lovely day is it?" said the female rainbow lorikeet as she smiled at her employees. "It's a good day, to start some special planning".

"Planning?, for what?, what are you talking about?" demanded one of the employees, who is a male Yellow Macaw. "Besides, if this is about you wanting us to pay yo-".

"No, it's not that, Gerald, it's actually about him" said the female rainbow lorikeet as she pointed at a photo of Jameson 2099. "This is the guy, who's troubling you, right?".

"Jameson?, yes, he is causing us trouble, alright" said a second employee, who is revealed to be a female Amazon kingfisher. "He is the reason, why we have no money".

"I know, but, he is also trouble for another reason" said the female rainbow lorikeet as she looked at all of her employees. "He is responsible for arresting my boyfriend".

"We know that already, just tell us your plan" said a third employee, who is revealed to be a female pink flamingo. "Besides, we have important work to do here".

"How right you are, so here is my plan for you all" said the female rainbow lorikeet as her smile grew in size. "You study Jameson and you report back to me".

"Wait a second, how is that a plan at all?" asked a male Green Macaw as he became very confused. "We are literally doing that, have you got some other plan?".

"Of course, besides, I have an ally" said the female rainbow lorikeet as she gave a flirty smile. "He has put together a team, a team that is assigned to kill Jameson for good".

The employees were very confused about what she was talking about until they remembered about Terrin 2099 putting together a team that would be created for the sole purpose of killing Jameson 2099 which greatly impressed the employees, though, they were doubtful if this team of supervillains are really up to the challenge of killing their enemy knowing that Jameson 2099 has a way of surviving.

The female rainbow lorikeet smiled as she knew that she has her employees in her grasp before she dismissed her employees from the meeting as she began to walking towards the laboratory into check on a special chemical that her scientists have been working on and she was happy from the moment that she saw the now bottled chemical as she knew that she can use it at anytime.

She decided to call the chemical, Devil toxin, knowing that she named it due to the dark red air that was roaming about in the bottle and she knew the the Devil toxin chemical will help her in her plans against Jameson 2099 as she knew that the latter needs to be stopped at all cost, if she wants to gain the ultimate control over the entire criminal empire that is.

Her attention was caught when she saw a male Yellow Macaw, wearing a white jacket along with holding a cane in his right wing, walked into view as the sight of her visitor made the female rainbow lorikeet smile, knowing that her visitor has come to check on her progress with the deadly chemical and she knew that the news of her progress is going to make him smile.

"Hello, my friend, you look busy" said the male Yellow Macaw as he smiled at his boss. "How is the progress with the Devil toxin, coming along?".

"It's doing just fine, Lorenzo" said the female rainbow lorikeet as she returned the smile. "This toxin will show everyone, what it means to be fearful of us".

"Exactly, they will know to fear us" said Lorenzo before he quickly became concerned. "So, what should we do about Jameson?, he has to be stopped at all costs".

"Don't worry, let him have his fun" said the female rainbow Lorikeet as her smile grew in size. "Besides, he has no idea what is coming".

The female rainbow lorikeet chuckled evilly as she knew that she has the entire world at her mercy with the devil toxin, which she planned on to unleash on everyone that dares stand in her way, but, she knew that in order to do so, she has to get rid of Jameson 2099 as he will do everything in his power to stop her if he finds out about the Devil toxin.


	3. A talk with friends

While the female rainbow lorikeet and Lorenzo are checking on the progress of Devil's toxin, Jameson 2099 is busy swinging around throughout the city as he took the time to defeat some robbers as well as other criminals before he returned home where he was met by the sight of his old friends, Blu 2099 and Jewel 2099, the sight of them making Jameson 2099 smile as he is happy to see them.

Eventually he was jumped on by Blu 2099 and Jewel 2099's teenage children, Carla 2099, Bia 2099 and Tiago 2099, who began to play with Jameson 2099 as the four had a lot of fun before the kids stopped playing after ten minutes in order to let their uncle talk to their parents about his usual days events as they needed to hear every word of it for themselves, which excited them even more.

"So, Jameson, how's your day been?" asked Jewel 2099 as she looked at Jameson 2099. "We heard, that you managed to arrest Nigel".

"Yep, the mission is a success, Jewel" said Jameson 2099 as he remembered the mission. "It looks like, that he won't be released for a while".

"Phew, that's definitely good to hear" said Blu 2099 as he smiled at his friend. "Nigel has caused a lot of trouble, so, I am happy that he has been arrested".

"Yeah, but, it's also worrying, Blu" said Jameson 2099 which confused Blu 2099. "As I was leaving, Nigel said that in one month, we will wish that we have him back".

"That doesn't sound good, at all" said Jewel 2099 as she became worried. "You don't think, that this means that there is going to be a gang war, do you?".

"Unfortunely, yes, Jewel, definitely" said Jameson 2099 as he became concerned. "That's definitely, what I think, also, what if Nigel's right, what if we do need him?".

"Honestly, I don't know, Jameson" said Jewel 2099 as she comforted her friend. "But, I know, one thing, you will put Nigel into prison again, if he ever comes out of it".

Jameson 2099 definitely felt comforted by what Jewel 2099 said to him, which caused him to smile as he went out to battle more criminals as well as to prevent a gang war, while Blu 2099 and Jewel 2099, along with their three children went back home, in order for Blu 2099 and Jewel 2099 to get ready to go out to Nico 2099 and Pedro 2099's dance-club.

Later that day, Tiago 2099 was busy driving his hover-car when he met a male Spix Macaw, who has Light brown eyes, a smile that makes others smile and head feathers that drift to the side of his face, tipped in a darker blue like the rest of his body, being bullied by a group of male Scarlet Macaws, which horrified Tiago 2099.

Quickly he stepped in to defend the male Spix Macaw, knowing that it was the right thing to do as he managed to defeat the entire male Scarlet Macaw group, who quickly fled as a result, while Tiago 2099 was checking on the male Spix Macaw in order to see if he is alright, which, thankfully, he was.

"Thank you, for helping me, I really appreciate it" said the male Spix Macaw as he looked at Tiago 2099. "Those guys are really messed up, you know".

"Don't worry, they won't be bothering you, again" said Tiago 2099 as he looked at the male Spix Macaw. "Though, I would like to know, why they are bullying you?".

"It's because, well, it's kind of hard to explain, really" said the male Spix Macaw as he became nervous. "I'm gay, you know, I fall in love with other boys instead of girls".

"Really?, me too, I like birds that are the same gender as me" said Tiago 2099 as he smiled at his new friend. "You know, I was wondering if you would like to come with me?".

"Yeah, definitely, that would be great, I would like that" said the male Spix Macaw as he introduced himself. "I'm Jason, what's your name, my friend?".

"I'm Tiago, son of Blu and Jewel Gunderson" said Tiago as he smiled again before grabbing Jason's wing. "Well, we best be off, if we are going to get to my home".

Jason blushed at the fact that Tiago was holding his wing, but, he smiled at the warm feeling of Tiago's wing interlocking with his own as he allowed Tiago to lead him to the hover-car, where the two entered the vehicle as they began to make their way towards Tiago's family home, knowing that they have got plenty to do.


	4. Dangerous Situation

After talking with Blu 2099 and Jewel 2099, Jameson 2099 is back to fighting crime as he manages to defeat many criminals, who end up being arrested by the police, taken to court and put behind bars, which only made Jameson 2099 smile in delight as he loved protecting the innocent people, though, the local newspaper editors usually end up giving him a bad press, which didn't come as a surprise to Jameson 2099 as he was used to it.

Suddenly, he begins to sense a terrifying threat that is heading in his direction as he turns round only to see the Sinister Sisterhood, a group of evil female birds that had been given the objective to kill him, which caused Jameson 2099 to quickly get into a fighting stance as he tries to prepare himself for when this evil group tries to attack him from any direction, whether it be front or behind, knowing that the group are willing to do just that.

Luckily for Jameson 2099, the Sinister Sisterhood have begun to fight individually as Electro-woman fired some electricity at him, though, Jameson 2099 quickly dodged the attack as he manages to web Electro-woman in the face, but, his enemy quickly tore off the webbing as she begun to fire more Electricity at him in hopes of killing him, while her team-mates joined in as they tried to kill Jameson 2099, who managed to dodge their attacks.

Unfortunely for Jameson 2099, his dodging didn't last long as the Sinister Sisterhood managed to grab him and start throwing him around, which resulted in Jameson 2099 being thrown face-first to the ground, picked up again, slammed into a wall as well as being slammed on his back twice, before the Sinister Sisterhood managed to crushed his web-shooters, which effectively prevent him from getting the chance to web-swing his way to safety.

"Well, well, Jameson, it looks like you are now our prey" said Electro-woman as she smiled evilly at Jameson 2099. "You know, working alone is your biggest weakness".

"Agreed, now it appears that we will have our victory" said Sand-woman as she had a gleeful look on her face. "We work very well as a team, you, on the other hand, don't".

"Oh, I see, you think that it will be that easy, huh?" asked Jameson 2099 as he began to banter with his enemies. "Besides, you will never win, you do know that, right?".

"Is that so?, well, it's to bad for you, Jameson" said Scorpion-woman as she aimed an angry glare at Jameson. "Our boss, Terrin, wants you dead, so badly, which we accept".

"On the other hand, we would like to torture you" said Ice-woman as her icy breath made Jameson cough in disgust. "It's more fun that way, what do you say, Jameson?".

"Torture?, well, I must admit, I do not like it" said Jameson 2099 as he continued to banter with the Sinister Sisterhood. "Though, I must admit, you lot are so terrible at it".

That angered the Sinister Sisterhood, who quickly began to torture Jameson 2099 as they began to each take it in turns to punch and kick Jameson, who was quickly knocked to the ground as his enemies continued to punch and kick him, until, they stopped and they were preparing themselves to kill him, to rid themselves of him, once and for all, while Jameson 2099 tried to escape from them by crawling away, knowing that he is in danger of being killed, until Electro-woman began to electrocute him with her electricity.

They were about to deliver the killing blow, when they heard the sound of an angry scream as they found themselves being attacked by an female Black Owl, who managed to dodge their attacks with expert skill as she manages to knock all of them unconscious, before she walked over to Jameson 2099, who she picked up in her wings as she began to carry him to safety, where he can heal from his injuries without interference, though, she made sure that Sinister Sisterhood weren't following her.

The female Black Owl took the unconscious Jameson 2099 to her hideout, which is revealed to be an garage that belongs to a friend of hers, though, she was using it as a way to keep out of sight of her enemies and keep a low-profile, knowing that she has many enemies, who are busy looking for her and she didn't them finding her as well as the fact that she has no intention of fighting them on their turf, likely because she knows that she is going to be in danger if she falls into their traps.

After managing to find a bed in the garage, the female Black Owl gently put Jameson 2099 on the bed, where she began to cover him with the quilts in order to keep him warm, while she also manages to heal his injuries as she could only wait patiently for him to wake up, though, she knew that it would not be easy, due to him having been unconscious for long periods of time, but, she had faith that he will pull through as she knew that he always pulls through from the worst of situations, one way or another.

While she waited for Jameson 2099 to wake up, the female Black Owl went straight to her laptop, where she began to try to find the source of a mysterious chemical called Devil Toxin, a chemical that she has been trying to destroy, but, she was always foiled by Ashley 2099, a name that caused the female Black Owl to stop what she's doing as she began to look at a necklace and a picture, which she gently grabs as she wore the necklace, before she looked at the picture with a smile as tears formed in her eyes.


	5. A familiar face

After being unconscious for a few number of hours, Jameson 2099 woke up to find himself inside a garage. Which surprised him as he had expected himself to be killed by the Sinister Sisterhood, but, he was happy that he has finally gotten away from them. Although, he wondered about who might have rescued him, knowing that he couldn't have escaped all by himself. Which only increased his urge to find his mysterious rescuer, no matter what it takes.

When he got out of bed, Jameson 2099 started his search as he looked around the garage, until, he finally saw a female Black Owl. Who still has her back to him and she was sobbing in sadness, while holding a picture and wearing a necklace. The sight of the crying female Black Elf Owl caused Jameson 2099 to become concerned for her as he wasn't sure about why she is upset or what made her be this upset. Although, he was willing to do everything that he can to find out why and solve this mystery.

He slowly and silently walked over to the female Elf Owl, who quickly sensed something behind her as she turned to face Jameson 2099. Seeing the face of the female Black Elf Owl, caused Jameson 2099 to recoil in shock as he couldn't believe that the female Black Elf Owl is none other than Kelly 2099. The sight of whom, only increased Jameson 2099's shock as he tried to make sense of what he was seeing and he already wanted answers as to why all of this is happening.

"Kelly?, is it really you?" asked Jameson 2099 as he continued to look at Kelly in shock. "It truly is you, but, how?, how did you find me?".

"Yes, it is me, Jameson" said Kelly 2099 as she looked at Jameson with a smile and tears-stained eyes. "As for how I found you, well, it wasn't that hard really".

"Oh, I see, I get it now" said Jameson 2099 as he realised exactly how Kelly must have found him. "You must have heard the commotion, didn't you, Kelly?".

"I was nearby, after all" said Kelly 2099 as she turned her head away from Jameson to look at the picture. "I had spent much of my time, thinking, about my love life".

"That would explain a lot" said Jameson 2099 as he, once again, noticed Kelly holding the picture and necklace. "If you don't mind me asking, who is in the picture, Kelly?".

"Well, her name is Ashely" said Kelly 2099 as she smiled at the picture, while gently holding her necklace. "I met her, after you had fought the bully, in school, Jameson".

"Isn't she, behind all of this?" asked Jameson 2099 as he wondered if Ashely is the one pulling the strings. "Because, to be honest, I thought, she's responsible for all of this".

"She's being used, trust me" said Kelly 2099 as she looked at the picture, while tears formed in her eyes. "There is a far greater threat, someone has been using her".

"Ok, but, who is it, exactly?" asked Jameson 2099 as he looked at Kelly 2099 with a growing concern. "Do you have a name?, you do know, who it is, right Kelly?".

"If I did, I wouldn't be here" said Kelly 2099 as she gave Jameson 2099 an unamused expression. "Besides, we have a lot of work to do, especially if we are to save Ashley".

Jameson 2099 only gulped in response, knowing that he has upset Kelly 2099. Which caused Kelly 2099 to become even more serious, especially when she has the feeling that there is more to the situation than at first glance. After making sure that Jameson 2099 is fully healed and ready to go, the two began to make their out of Kelly 2099's hideout as they set off on a mission to find out about who is using Ashley and how much of a threat do they pose.

They continued their journey, only to find themselves surrounded by groups of male Green Macaws. This clearly posed a problem for them, knowing that they are being blocked from going any further, though, Kelly 2099 wasn't going to let that happen as she quickly manages to defeat them. All of the male Green Macaws were knocked unconscious, which surprised Jameson 2099 as he wondered about how Kelly 2099 managed to get that much strength.

The two carried on as if nothing had happened, until, they finally arrived at their destination. They found themselves looking at another group of male Green Macaws, who are busy carrying a mysterious chemical that is contained in a cylinder glass bottle. This only caused Jameson 2099 and Kelly 2099 to become concerned, knowing that the chemical could very well be dangerous, especially if this chemical ends up being used to kill innocent people.

While watching events unfold, Kelly 2099 was busy trying to sense for Ashley's energy. This, however, proved to be tricky as she couldn't sense Ashley's presence anywhere, which only concerned Kelly 2099 even more. So she tried again and again, only to find out that something or someone was blocking her sensing abilities, or, at least, stop her from sensing Ashley, though, this only succeeded in making Kelly 2099 even more angry as she vowed vengeance.


End file.
